Angel Wings
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Naruto and his fellow Jinchuriki chose to have the tailed beasts sealed within them. So what happens when Naruto forgets why he said yes? He must travel the world with his brothers and sisters of sacrifice to find his lost memories from their angelic pasts. But even with a protective Kyuubi, Kami and siblings watching over him the former guardian angel's journey will be rough.
1. Prologue

Angel Wings

Summary: Naruto did have a choice to have the Kyuubi sealed in him. So what happens when he forgets the reason he said yes? He must travel the world with the other Jinchuriki to find his lost reason and his memories from his past life as the angels they all truly are.

Prologue

_~  
>It is not known precisely where angels dwell - whether in the air, the void, or the planets. It has not been God's pleasure that we should be informed of their abode. ~Voltaire<br>~_

The nine white robed angels all knelt in a line before a figure made entirely of white light that fell apart into the spectrum of the rainbow where it hit the surroundings at the perfect angle.

"Kami-Sama," the first and eldest of the angels spoke out to the enthroned God, "we have made our decision." A wave of sadness seemed to roll off the God and the light dimmed a little. "We have come to agreement that we will go ahead with the plan… All of us have, as individuals." At this everyone went sent a silent sorrow filled glance at the two youngest angels amongst them.

The very youngest was a golden haired child with pure white wings protruding from his back. He wore the same white robe that were used on formal occasions as the other angels, but his was oversized and hung off his small form making his unhealthy skinniness terrifyingly obvious to those who were unused to him. He stood amongst the others making him of a similar height to his peers in the line who knelt.

The second youngest, who also stood, beside the blonde had flame red hair cut short and had strange pale green eyes that complimented the fieriness of the mop on his head. His pale left hand was entwined in the tanned right of the blonde's in support and he also wore the formal white robe, but black wings extended from his upper back, dark as midnight.

Among angels, wings were held in high esteem as the colour of an angel's wings revealed their jobs trusted to them by Kami. All of the angels present had pure colours with no others blended in. This was highly unusual, for it was almost unheard of that an angel was so suited to the job that they partook in no other role from time to time.

However these were not just any angels. These were beings that were favoured by the God and stood under only her in power. These were the nine angels of authority, and each of them stood at the top of their jobs, organising and caring for both the angels below them in rank and the ordinary souls that came to their world on a daily basis.

The common wing colours were grey, ginger, turquoise, pearl, red and brown, as the jobs they accompanied suited most people and often there were many souls who worked in two or three of these sectors, as it was average for them to have a mix of two or sometimes more of the colours within their wings. This assigned them as members to the different 'families'.

Grey wings belonged to an Angel of Judgement. These angels had to judge every act of the souls on earth as either being good or evil, black and white, and there was no room for grey, which was truly ironic in light of their wing colour. These angels could decide whether a soul could be transferred to God's realm, and they had to make their decision before any demons got to an innocent soul first.

Angels with brown wings were messengers of the other angels and Kami, taking messages to and from them, and, from time to time, also to the living on earth, usually in dreams but on occasion they were allowed to reveal their forms.

The other colours consisted of white, black and gold and it was unheard of for an angel to be a cross between any of these rarer colours. White was the colour given to Guardian Angels who were most caring and gentle, and their jobs, traditionally, were to care for the living souls who led the toughest of lives. They often also continued to take care of them in the afterlife until they were settled.

Black wings indicated an Angel of Death who collected the souls of those who were dying, and delivered them to the next world that all angels called home. They were the only angels with the power to transfer a soul from the living world to God's realm.

The angels with golden wings were perhaps the rarest among them all. After all it was near impossible to find a warrior who was also pure of heart (as all angels must be untainted). An angel with golden wings was known as an Angel Warrior and when they were all brought together God's Army was recognized as the most powerful and fearful sight in all the worlds. Of course no one could remember a time when the force had been utilised, so they all deferred to the other families that their wing colours assigned them to until a time came of which they were needed to fight.

The youngest two of the angels present were well loved throughout the whole of Kami's realm and had won over everyone's hearts with their honest kindness and the serenity and life they brought to those around them. In truth, all of the nine leaders of their families were cherished in everyone's hearts for their courage, kindness, loyalty and overall love for everyone and thing God had ever created. This was why Kami would be eternally sorrowful for the sacrifice they were all agreeing to make.

The nine of them were going to sacrifice their angel statuses to be reincarnated into their next lives on earth. Not only that, but they would spend these lives in misery, as outcasts hated and despised by everyone they would ever meet. They would live these wretched lives all in the name of protecting humanity from the evil they called the Biju. Their lives would be lived as Jinchuriki, cursed children with cursed fates; Children who should be praised for becoming the prisons of the terrifying demons, but would instead be feared and despised above all else.

This was a decision they had each come to.

Each with their own strong and sound reasons and resolves.

Their God sighed.  
>"Then know this: when each of your times come, you leave with my blessings. But not only that. I shall also grant each of you a gift. You shall all remember this life, so as not one of your hearts will falter as you all stay strong with all your reasons for the pain you must endure. This is the gift I will bestow on each of you when the time comes…"<p>

(26 years later)

The child with golden hair looked up, startled. The young fox cub in his arms also looking in the same direction, fear growing within its small form and it shook. The boy with the pure white wings rose.

"It is fine." He whispered. "Twenty six years since the first of us left. And now I, the last, will complete this… this act to save them all." Gently he placed the cub on the ground beside a bush, where the animal spirit hid amongst the roots still trembling over the power radiating from earth. The boy with the azure blue eyes that were a truer blue that the most beautiful summer's sky, knelt in front of the fox. "Thank you. I was lonely for the last few months… since Gaara left. You stayed by my side. Thank you."

"Naruto…!" The voice of Kami echoed throughout his lands. "You must come to me quick, there is no time. The plan… someone has interfered!" However the boy continued to stare into the distance.

"Oh, Kami, it's too late." He paused. "I love you Kami." He finally said, turning back to face the throne in the distance as he let himself fade and a single tear dripped down his cheek and from his chin onto the bush that immediately bloomed into full flower.

"NARUTO!" The God cried out, but the boy was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**My present from me to you this Christmas!**

Thanks to the following people for reviewing on the prologue:  
>12417; TigrezzTail; Battenburg507; I Love Lollipops; Shadows Curse.<p>

* * *

><p>Angel Wings<br>Chapter 1  
>Gaara<p>

_~  
>All God's Angels come to us disguised. ~James Russell Lowell<br>~_

The villager shuffled down the street, clearly drunk out of his mind, in the dark early hours of the morning. As he stumbled past a particular building he happened to look up at the upper apartment. For a moment his face remained blank, but then slowly comprehension seeped through his drunken hazed mind. A malicious smirk crept across his face and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter. He quickly snuck into the alley way down the side of the building, throwing the metal device, flame in tow, into a rubbish bin. Immediately a fire leapt to life from the rubbish and smoke rose in a grey cloud, rising into the night sky and blocking the beautiful twinkling stars from view. The man then shuffled away from the scene chuckling darkly. The flames soon jumped from the trash, to the building. The old timber had been dried out by the relentless summer heat that had been ceaseless over the past month.

A crowd of spectators grew in front of the blazing building, but unknown to all a young boy as thin as a twig watched from the shadows of a window in the building that was slowly being reduced to ashes. As the door in the room behind him also fell victim to the flames, the blonde child briefly glanced back before putting both his small hands onto the window sill and used them to throw himself out into the air to land on his side two stories below.

A loud crack indicated that several of his ribs had broken on contact and his heads was only protected from the fait of an egg by two thin arms that wrapped themselves around it protectively on instinct. Instead his left arm also broke from the fall and a short agonized scream escaped small chapped lips.

A moment later a strange red chakra, so dense it appeared to be a tangible liquid, seeped from the boy's skin pores themselves and encased all the injuries, from the broken bones to the smallest of scratches that marred his body. After a few moments it dissolved into non-existence and all the wounds were gone. The skin was pristine once more.

The boy shakily rose to his feet and crept to the end of the alley with as much stealth as he could muster. Peeping round the edge he saw the huge crowd gathered in front of his accommodation he had just leapt from. None of them moved to help the child that for all they knew was still trapped inside. They all just stood there, watching the building as it burnt to the ground, in silence.

Gathering his courage the boy ran from his hiding spot, heading in the opposite direction of the mob. He headed for the only person he knew who would help and practically fell over himself in the attempt to get there faster. Luck was on his side for once that night, for he made it to the tower at the centre of the village without meeting any other people. Throughout the years he had almost perfected the art of remaining unseen, so it was with practised ease that he continued on and slipped past the guards at the entrance when they were changing shifts and made his way silently to the Hokage's office on the top floor.

The last stretch was always the hardest part as there was a receptionist outside the office twenty-four/seven with no way past her eagle eyes undetected. As he stepped out into the same room as her she at once cast her gaze to look at him. Hate immediately radiated from her and she stood from behind her desk and advanced on him instantly. As she came close he darted past her and ran for the door. He just made it and burst into the room leaving her and her glare behind. She would not follow him beyond this point because the Hokage would protect him.

That very man had been working late and was still looking over papers with his tired eyes when the door was thrown open. He lowered his reading glasses and looked over to the intruder. At the sight he jumped up from his seat.

"Naruto!" He hurried around his desk and to the boy's side. "What's wrong? What happened?" He questioned whilst searching the child for injuries. The boy was still dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt he used for pyjamas. The clothing was ragged and ripped from the boy's earlier jump from the window. Sarutobi was relieved when he found no injured but that was little to go on due to the boy's healing abilities. If Naruto's clothes were in that state he could only guess that the boy had been in a similar condition not long ago. "Naruto?"

The boy's eyes were trembling in fear but other than that he appeared calm despite his roughed up appearance, and he pointed out the window. Bewildered, Sarutobi turned to look and the smoke billowing from the opposite direction to the Hokage faces attracted his attention. He unconsciously moved closer to the window. It was from the same direction, he realised, as Naruto's apartment.

"No!" He exclaimed in sudden comprehension. "They wouldn't have… not to a child!" Naruto just looked on, his tiny form beginning to shake. "Naruto, what happened? Please…" Sarutobi practically begged, but the young boy shook his head, a silent tear escaping and rolling down his whiskered cheek. The old Hokage rushed forth and enveloped the child in a tight embrace, just as the first sob wracked the tiny form.

-x-

Half an hour later and the Hokage was sitting at his desk with the young Naruto asleep on his lap, having cried himself to exhaustion. He stroked the boy's golden locks lovingly but with a melancholy that made him want to weep.

Suddenly he felt a certain presence stirred and the boy on his lap's eyes opened. However there was a vital difference to the usual celestial blue, they were now a deep red with slitted pupils.

Eyes of a fox.

"You fail again old man." Kyuubi stated, his chest was rumbling with a growl and he sat up, removing himself from the Hokage to stand in front of the desk. "I told you a new nest or 'apartment' wouldn't be enough to stop them finding him." Sarutobi's head hung in shame. The Kyuubi watched him closely for a time until he came to his conclusion. "I'm taking him away from here. You are not capable of protecting him." Sarutobi looked up sharply and grabbed him by the child arms, but quickly withdrew his hands. The fox's chakra that had flared at the contact had burnt him, leaving his skin blackened and smoking, and continued to spread until it formed a tail at the boy's lower back. "Do Not Touch Him! You lost that privilege when you showed your inability to protect a single human child!" He yelled. "I'm taking him away and I will find a place where he will be safe!"

"But why do you even care? You're just a demonic fox! Why would you-"

"SILENCE YOU IMPUDENT HUMAN!" The demon's voice shook the very foundations of the whole village. The scream of the villagers followed by the shouts of shinobi heading their way filled the night. "YOU DARE TO SPEEK SO LOWLY OF ME!" Knocking at the office door and shouts questioning the Hokage's state seemed insignificant to the possessed body's words. "I OWE THIS CHILD MORE THAN YOU SEEM TO BE CAPABLE OF UNDERSTANDING, AND IT IS AT YOUR VILLAGE'S OWN LOSS THAT I TAKE THIS ANGEL SOUL FROM YOUR ABODE. MAY THE LORD HEAR A DEMON SUCH AS MINE'S CURSE. THESE PEOPLE WERE NOT WORTHY OF THIS SOUL'S SACRIFICE!"

The air around the Jinchuriki's body seemed to simmer as if he were only a mirage. The door to the office finally was forced open and a group of seven ninja piled in, but a burst of light blinded all of them including the Hokage. When their eyesight returned all that remained was a small ring of flames where the Jinchuriki had stood.

Naruto was gone.

-x-

Gaara slowly walked down the street. Curtains twitched as he passed windows and the residents watched fearfully hoping he would not turn to their house. He clutched the old teddy to his chest and continued on, his face blank, not expressing the hurt that was being nurtured in his heart at their treatment of him. They feared the deaths that always happened around him and what he was truly capable of. Of course the deaths were always blamed on him; after all he was the Jinchuriki of their village. They were unaware of his true Angelic status. It was his job as an Angel of Death to help souls from this world to the next after their deaths, so of course he was found near the scene of the dead. However their minds were too closed from the truth.

The red head wondered the village heading towards the essence of death that called to him, and when he eventually arrived at the scene he sat on a bench next to the road waiting for the event to occur.

Not a minute later, a mere child broke free of her mother's grip and dashed into the road. The cart had no time to stop, there was no avoidance and the girl had no time to even scream. She was dead.

Cries of the mother soon brought the world back into motion and people rushed forth to see if there was anything to be done, whilst others held the mother crying in their arms.

Gaara stood and the child's spirit formed before him, seemingly dazed and out of it, perfectly normal for the just deceased. This of course made it easier to reach forwards and deliver a simple kiss to her forehead. She instantly dissolved into nothing. Those who had been dead longer usually had more energy and a fear of what would happen to them when they passed on, making it a lot more troublesome to deliver them to the next world.

Coming out of his thoughts at the sound of raised voices, the Angel of death found himself being yelled and pointed at by a number of the people that were present. One claimed to have seen sand drag the girl into the road, whilst another said that sand had been used to make it impossible for the carriage to stop in time. All the people backed away from him, some out of fear but others with glares marring their features. Gaara simply turned on his heels and left down the street heading for his apartment separate to the rest of his family's accommodation.

It had been just the week before that his uncle had made his attempt on his life and Gaara's heart was still fragile from the betrayal. Despite his previous horrific life time on earth and his time as an Angel after that to heal, he was quickly falling back into depression, the only thing that helped him cling on and gave him hope was the thought of the other Angels spread throughout the lands suffering and coping with the same duty. He had burnt the word love with his own sand into his forehead, to help him remember that there were those who loved him in this world and the next.

When he was around half way back to his dark abode, he felt a shift in the very makeup of the world around him. A cool and refreshing breeze suddenly swept through the dry dessert of a village and Gaara automatically, in bewilderment, headed in the direction it had originated from. A strange nostalgia began to build in him as he approached the gate out of the village and into the dessert beyond. Walking straight past the shinobi guarding the entrance, and ignoring the one that ran off to warn to Kazekage of his leaving, he stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding wall and out into the blazing sun. The gentle wind seemed to be enticing him forth now, encouraging him towards a discolouration on the sand.

When he finally reached it, he knew he had found what he had set out for as his heart felt as though a great weight had been relieved. He knelt down beside what he could now tell to be a young boy, probably a little younger than himself. The tiny form was curled up with his back to the burning sun, his fair hair reflecting the golden light. Gently he reached out and touched the boy's shoulder, but received no response other than him leaning into Gaara's touch and a gentle sigh as though the child was content. Gaara immediately removed his hand with a start; he was shocked at the reaction to _his_ touch. However at the loss of contact a soft groan came from the child and he turned onto his back, his eyes opening slowly trying to adjust to the sudden bright light.

Gaara's heart froze.

The moment the golden haired boy had turned he had seen him for who he truly was.

Naruto had found him.

The Guardian-Angel and himself had been the last two of the Chief-Angels to have been sent to earth for their lifelong mission. However, whilst many of the other Angels had worried that they would get lonely with the absence of the other head-Angels; they had been content to at least have each other's company. Except Gaara had to admit he had been worried for Naruto when he had had to leave also, leaving Naruto alone amongst the other lesser Angels. He reached out again and the armour like sand peeled back from his fingers as he brushed them against cheeks that were now scarred with whisker marks. The two azure blue eyes gazed up at him in a daze, not seeming to be quite with it, but his tanned hands reached up and touched Gaara's hand out of astonishment that someone was touching him.

The red head Jinchuriki was brought out of the strange dream like atmosphere by the sound of ninja shouting and approaching fast. The atmosphere was broken and Naruto's blue eyes clouded over in sudden panic, his breath coming faster and shallower. Gaara instinctually turned his back on the blonde boy and took a defensive stance in front of the fragile Guardian-Angel's form.

-x-

Gaara sat on a chair watching over Naruto as he slept. His golden haired companion had been out of it for almost a day now since the incident outside the walls of Suna. None of the Ninja that had been sent to retrieve him had dared to approach given his aggressive stance to their attempted advances upon him and the weak Angel he protected from their prying eyes. They had stood at a stalemate until the Kazekage could arrive and deal with his 'escapee son'. When Gaara had finally calmed down enough to see sense, he came up with the best possible route to take given the circumstances he found himself in. Coming to the conclusion the Naruto may be in need of a human's medical assistance, considering their current mortal bodies, the one tails Jinchuriki allowed for Naruto to be sighted and brought him back to the village himself using his Bijuu's sand. Whilst the shinobi and his own father tried to take Naruto from him and to the village hospital, Gaara had refused to leave the blonde in their hands and instead took him to his own dwelling where they now resided.

A doctor had tended to Naruto three times since the previous day, each time keeping a fearful eye on Gaara, and at every more the Angel of Death made, he ran panicked from the room leading to Gaara remaining still as a statue on the visits as he did not want any of Naruto medical needs to be neglected.

Whilst Gaara was incapable of sleep since he was the container of the sadistic Shukaku, he found himself as close to the relaxed state as he had ever been in Naruto's presence and so he found himself rested rather than more exhausted than ever watching over the sleeping blonde. So when the unexpected occurred he did not put the improbable happening down to an overly tired mind coming up with comforting illusions, but instead believed the figure truly stood before him.

He even recognised the angel that stood at the foot of Naruto's bed as once a subordinate of Yagura who was now the Jinchuriki of the Three Tailed Turtle. He starred at the brunette that he recalled was named Yamamoto with his brown wings that looked to be speckled with a handful of golden dust showing him to be a Messenger-Angel but also a member of Kami's army should the time ever come for it to be utilised.

Yamamoto bowed deeply to the red head and only straightened after Gaara motioned for him to rise with a subtle move of a hand.

"Gaara-Sama," he stated in a formal tone, "I have been sent by Kami-Sama to deliver a message of utmost importance." Gaara looked on expectantly and calm, however on the inside his mind was in turmoil trying to come to some conclusion as to why Kami, after all the years since he had come to earth, would send a message now. "It is regarding Naruto-Sama." The brunette continued and Gaara's attention sharpened even further. "She wishes you to be informed of the happenings after your departure from her realm. Shortly after you left, Naruto-Sama was sent on a last mission of his Guardian-Angel legacy that was expected to last the duration of the months until he was to be sent to earth for a lifespan. Kami chose this mission for Naruto-Sama for two reasons, firstly to occupy him whilst you and the other Chiefs were absent, and secondly for its connection to his future as a Jinchuriki."

"A connection to his Jinchuriki status?" Gaara questioned during the slight pause in Yamamoto's explanations.

"Yes. Naruto-Sama was charged with the guardianship of a fox cub for its short stay in the human realm and its imminent integration into Kami's own lands. The cub is not of normal animalistic heritage, as I am sure you have already deduced, but is a direct descendent of the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune herself. Kami-Sama felt it was vital that Naruto-Sama became involved in the case considering his future that was fast approaching."

"What happened for a fox of demonic heritage to have the access of an afterlife in Kami's Kingdom and not the fiery pits of hell?"

"It was a complicated case indeed, Gaara-Sama. Kami-Sama was greatly troubled over the decision, but in the end felt she came to the right one. The fox cub lead a short and hard life in which it never committed any sin or crime that it could be held punishable for in line with the laws of the Angelic Conduct. Naruto-Sama was at its side throughout its month of life on earth, and for the first month of its afterlife. The cub was wrought by sickness and misfortune eventually succumbing to disease which the Kyuubi herself could find no cure for. Naruto-Sama comforted the young fox during this period and went on to teach and helped the cub adjust to its new life in Kami's realm."

"I see. And this has had what effect on Naruto's current life?"

"The Kyuubi feels indebted to Naruto-Sama for his care and unprejudiced actions towards her descendant. This in turn has made her protective towards the Chief." Yamamoto paused for a second before proceeding. "Although Kami-Sama has also put this partially down to Naruto-Sama's own strange ability to worm his way into anyone's heart." He added with a light smile that Gaara reciprocated.

"It seems that this was for the best, then." Gaara said the small smile still in place as he looked gently towards Naruto's still unconscious form. He was distracted, however, when he noticed Yamamoto shifting uncomfortably and he looked up suddenly noting the nervous and serous expression consuming the Messenger-Angel's features. "What happened?"

"Gaara-Sama, it was a month after the cub died that things went wrong. Someone interfered with the future events, which, in turn, impaired Kami and Naruto-Sama's own plans of his arrival in the human lands. The Kyuubi, for reasons we are still unable to determine, attacked the Hidden Leaf Village a full three months before the time when she would have been sealed away by a team of earth kingdom shinobi that would attack her out of fear of her power. This subsequently meant that Naruto-Sama's departure was unplanned and abrupt to the point where he had no time to go to Kami-Sama before he left." Gaara's breath caught in his throat as the meaning that was being implied suddenly hit him.

"You mean to say Kami-Sama never had the time to bestow the gift that was promised?" He said half panicked. Yamamoto inclined his head, sadness plain to see in his stance.

"Naruto-Sama remembers nothing of his life before this." He confirmed in low monotone, carefully concealing his own grief at the loss of a friend.

"He remembers nothing..." Gaara was having a hard time coming to terms with the truth, and tears threatened to fall as he fell further and further into despair.

"There is hope Gaara-Sama, please don't despair yet! Kami-Sama has created an ingenious scheme to regain Naruto-Sama's memories." The red head looked up with hesitant hope visible within his pale eyes. "Kami-Sama spent the last few years searching through the folds within and between all the dimensions in existence and has finally gathered all Naruto-Sama's memories _and_ has uncovered a method for them to be regained. The memories have been split between each of the Chiefs now following their duty as Jinchuriki's here on Earth. For Naruto-Sama to recover his lost memories he must travel to meet each of his peers. With each former comrade he will receive more and more memories until he will be whole once more."

"Naruto." Gaara muttered, hope now colouring his tone.

"The process has already begun, and even now as he sleeps he recalls the memories that were attached to your own being Gaara-Sama." Yamamoto said softly and proceeded to slowly dissolve from existence, leaving the two Jinchuriki alone once more.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. POLL

Poll

I've decided that I'm going to concentrate for a month at a time on each fanfiction, getting as many new chapters out during this time as I can.

In April I'm going to be concentrating on **Lord of Dragons and Riders** (a Merlin / Inheritance fanfiction).

However for May, I've set up a poll on my author page for all you lovely readers to vote on your favourite fanfiction!

So please vote! xxx


	4. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on the following website:

www. change  
>. org<br>/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

(remove the line gaps and spaces)


End file.
